How'd I get into this?
by Howlingwolf666
Summary: Harry & Draco, brothers of justice, fight Voldemort, Kingpin, Sirius and Remus are on the dark side. Who will win? And do I smell love in the air? HPSBRL 3some OC's here
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: One: Me no own-e, keep lawyers away-e and Rated M for language and later scenes and this is _not_ a cross-over, there are names that I just _happen_ to like. ALRIGHT!?!

Note: This story is not related to my other story 'Immortal Danger, Immortal Love' and I'm not abandoning it, I just need some ideas for the next chapter and I don't wanna lose the idea for this one. There will be characters from that story in this one, but there will be some big differences. Difference # 1: Draco will be in this one but he and Harry will be half-brothers (same mother different father, Harry is still the product of rape) and they both live with Gina (their grandmother who Harry calls Hope and Draco calls Faith). Difference # 2: The other Slytherins are here but they are Harry's friends. Difference # 3: Voldemort is here but a) he's a crime lord, or as most know them, a Kingpin and b) Tom is here too. Difference # 4: Lily and James are here too, but they work for Voldemort. And difference #5: No Hogwarts but the station where they all work will kind of be like that, only the houses are squadrons. Also, immortal abilities from the other story are still in affect

Chapter 1

'How did I get into this mess?' Harry Thorn thought as he lay on an enormous bed bound hand and foot and blindfolded. 'One minute I was walking home and to Draco, about to give the information that would finally help us get Kingpin, then, all of a sudden, someone grabs me from behind while another person puts a wet cloth in front of my face and next thing I know, I'm on this bed, awaiting my fate'

He, Draco (his brother), Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bullstrode, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson were all new detectives but, even on their first case, they knew it was Voldemort, otherwise known as the Kingpin, the most feared crime lord in all of New York. Harry couldn't help but think about their first assignment, which also, coincidentally, was their introduction into the world of the Kingpin.

Three months ago

"I think I'm going to be sick" Pansy said as she ran from the room

"Us too" Millie and Daphne both followed her from them the room with their hands over their mouths. Harry had to admit, it took a lot to make him and his friends sick, but this made them feel like the freshmen they were. It was a complete, bloody massacre with at least five dead people, as far as they could piece together because the bodies had been dismantled.

"Captain McGonagall, you know this was done by the Kingpin" Draco said to Harry's squad rant leader. Harry, Draco and the others, sadly, were not all in the same squadron. At the station, there were four squadrons. There was the Gryffindor squadron, which was Harry's. In that squadron, they dealt with cases like rape and other things most didn't like to touch. Then there was the Slytherin squadron, which the others all belonged to. They dealt with pretty much the same cases as the Gryffindor squadron, only they also worked on homicide and narcotics. The Ravenclaw squadron was a squadron that worked with the DA (for those that don't know that is District Attorney) on getting warrants and finding evidence, but they also worked on robberies. The Hufflepuff squadron was, basically, the desk jockeys. They would look through evidence, file paperwork, put new assailants in the system, put evidence in the evidence locker, etc.

Even though the captain of the station, Albus Dumbledore, who put them all in their squads after he talked to them, had put them in separate squads, they had to admit, it could have been worse. At least their squadrons worked together more often than not. But Harry had to admit that he didn't like Draco's squad rant leader one bit. His squad leader was a prick of a man called Severus Snape. It was no big secret that they hated each other. All someone had to do was look into their eyes while they were speaking to one another and they would see the hate and distaste that they had for one another.

"Thorn, there is no reason to suspect the Kingpin" Snape said and Harry looked at him with a small glare. Harry had a feeling that Snape was an informant for Voldemort and the others all shared this same feeling.

"But sir, he is the only one sick enough to do this!" Blaise said, still looking a little green around the gills, but Harry had a feeling that this was also connected to the fact that he was talking back to his commanding officer.

"Zabini, there is no evidence that points to Kingpin" McGonagall told Blaise

"There never is! They are too smart to let that happen, but Blaise is right, Voldemort-" everyone winced (side note: same principle as books only here they call him Kingpin) and Harry just rolled his eyes "-and his goons are the only ones sick enough to do this! The fucking sick bastards!"

"Thorn, if you keep this up I will have you, temporally, reassigned to the Hufflepuff squadron" McGonagall told him looking very strict. Harry was about to say something to that when Vince and Greg gently pulled him to the side and Blaise told the squad leaders that they all needed some fresh air.

"Harry, bro, are you nuts or something?!" Draco said a little angrily at his brother; there was no way in the nine circles of hell he was going to let his little brother be put into the Hufflepuff squadron; not when he had so much potential.

"I couldn't help it"

"Look, we have to get the Kingpin, even if it costs us our badges" Daphne said, looking much better than when she had ran from the room.

"Yeah, but how?" Greg asked. Harry noticed that he too looked better and he supposed that he was feeling better too. Maybe he had needed the fresh air after all. He was no feather weight, having witnessed his mother's murder, but that whole scene did make him feel a little queasy; at least his mother had been, for the most part, in one piece when Draco had found them and called the police.

"If we find out where his operations are, then we can stake it out and find out when they are going to do something, beat them to the punch, and bam! No more Voldemort" Harry said ignoring the winces

"You've been watching those Thin Man movies and reading those Dick Tracey comics again; haven't you?" Draco said, unable to keep the smirk off of his face; he knew his brother liked that sort of thing, which was why he became a cop.

"That is actually a good idea, but how do we find out where his HQ is?" Millicent said

"We have two choices, one: one of us can join or we can get an informant to or two: we follow one of his known goons" Harry told them

"Yup, you have been watching those movies and reading those comics" Draco said

"I think we should go with the second idea, one: because Snape will know something fishy is up if sees one of us there and he is, in fact, an informant for Kingpin, our cover will be blown and we'd be no better off than those people in there, two: because if we use an informant, we have to tell Dumbledore, who will, in turn, tell the squad leaders, including Snape and three: if we use an informant and don't tell Dumbledore, she/he can't be sworn in, and therefore anything they tell us will be useless, not to mention that _would, _most likely, cost us our badges" Toby Jenkins, a member of the Ravenclaw squadron who was a friend that they had met in the academy and had followed them downstairs when the leaders weren't looking, told them. There were times when they were glad that they had befriended him; without him, they probably would have failed their courses and they would've probably done something illegal.

"Right, so we find a goon that isn't all that smart, follow him, find out where HQ is, take turns staking it out, and then, we are bound to take him down!" Harry told them. Never knowing of the dangers that awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"All right, I've got a list of Kingpin's known followers" Hannah Abbot, a girl from the Hufflepuff squadron and a friend of theirs, told the group with her boyfriend, Ernie Macmillan, bringing up the rear with another box.

"How come they're not in the computer?" Vince asked, knowing that this would take a long time and a lot of work

"My guess would be because Kingpin's lawyers always made it so they couldn't" Ernie said as he put the box down and sat next to Hannah

"I thought he didn't care about his followers?" Susan Bones, another friend and member of the Hufflepuff squadron, asked as she sat down for the secret meeting at Harry's and Draco's home that they shared with their grandmother

"He doesn't, he just knows that if his followers are in jail, they may sell him out in order to get a deal or something like that so it's easier to simply have him use his well paid, Harvard graduated lawyers get his followers out and he deals with them for being caught in the act. Personally, I think I'd rather do jail time" Harry told her before taking a sip of his coca-cola.

"So where did these come from then?" Millie asked as she looked at the boxes

"Some Hufflepuff's that weren't afraid of Kingpin but didn't have enough evidence altogether so they left it for us" Susan said; she was rather proud of being of being in the Hufflepuff squadron, despite what people (cough-Draco-cough) said and thought about it

"Yeah, so, how many are we talking here?" Draco asked, looking at the two boxes with despair. Unlike Harry, Draco did not have a lot of patience; Harry had guessed that was why he wasn't in the Hufflepuff squadron. Harry may not have been Mr. Patience but he did have a little more than Draco.

"Maybe two dozen. There are a dozen in each box and some of them are a little on the thick side, that is why there are two boxes instead of one" Justin Jenkins, Toby's brother, another friend and another member of the Hufflepuff squad, told them as he sat down. Harry was rather glad to hear that there were only twelve. That meant that they all only had to read one each, and neither Draco, Vince or Greg would necessarily have to read one with four diligent Hufflepuff's and Harry himself being a fast reader.

"So everyone take one file and read through it. As well as a personal history, there should also be a psyche evaluation, and that should tell us how smart they are" Toby told them as he sat next to his brother, having returned from the john (for those that don't know that is another word for the toilet).

"If nobody minds, I'll take two" Harry said, knowing that he'd get bored if he read one, finished it, then waited while the others finished theirs.

"Alright, here, we'll give you these two" Hannah said as she opened the first box and handed Harry two folders while she handed out others. As soon as Harry opened his first folder, he knew this one was a rather powerful immortal, like himself. It did not surprise him that Voldemort used immortals, they were often shunned and did anything to belong if they had been single children and/or born to humans (they were sometimes considered freaks even by their own parents). They were also, most of them, if you got them at the right level, quite powerful. He saw one fierce looking immortal with light brown hair and hazel, almost amber eyes, and read (Side Note: James, Severus, Lily, Remus, Sirius and anyone else I decide to be significant will only be, like, five years older than Harry):

Name: Remus J. Lupin (nickname: Moony)

Date of birth: March 10, 1976

Father: John M. Lupin (Deceased)

Mother: Maggie L. Lupin (Deceased)

Status: Immortal

Powers: Earth-bending, sensitive hearing and smell, shape-shift into animals (prefers wolf), can conjure lightning, understands languages used by other immortals (mainly Elvin and goblin), high IQ, nimble, great strength etc.

Main Warning: Highly dangerous

"We better be careful, this guy Lupin does not sound like the kind of guy you'd want to meet in a dark alley at night. We also can't follow him"

"Really, why?" Draco asked as he got a drink of water

"He has great strength, a high IQ and a pretty good sense of smell" Harry responded as he closed up the file and reached for the second one and got the same feeling of power. What he saw unnerved him for a moment. The man in this photo had long, black hair and ice cold blue eyes

Name: Sirius O. Black (Nickname: Padfoot)

Date of Birth: January 7, 1976

Father: Orion D. Black (Deceased)

Mother: Hynda S. Black (Deceased)

Status: Immortal

Powers: Fire-bending, sensitive sense of smell, shape-shift into animals (prefers large, black dog), can conjure darkness, understands languages used by other immortals (mainly parseltongue and dwarf), high IQ, great speed etc.

Main Warning: Highly dangerous

"We can't use Black either, and pretty much for the same reasons as Lupin except that he is fast on foot as well as in the head"

"Looks like the only one that we can use is this guy called Peter Pettigrew, nickname: Wormtail. He has a rather low IQ so we should be able to follow him quite easily" Justin said as he finished his file on Wormtail.

"So, how do we find him now that he is our target?" Pansy asked while they wondered where this would lead them all.

Author's note: Hynda is the Swedish word for bitch (hehe!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After getting Pettigrew's number and address (thanks to Toby), they all had agreed to take two hour shifts but staying in contact with each other using code names. Draco (white ferret) had gotten the first shift at 1 am. Greg and Vince (grey opossum and black opossum) got the second shift together at 3 am. Pansy (black serpent) got the third shift at 5 am. Millie (blue marten) got the fourth shift. Blaise (green serpent) got the fifth shift at 7 am. Daphne (green panther) got the sixth shift at 9 am. Susan (white badger) got the seventh shift at 11 am. Hannah (pink flamingo) got the eighth shift at 1 pm. Ernie (red raven) got the ninth shift at 3 pm. Justin (blue bat) got the tenth shift at 5 pm. Toby (white panther) got the eleventh shift at 7 pm. And Harry (two code names- silver bolt and tiger hawk) would take the rest of the evening until 1 am. Home base was called 'the den' and they called themselves, as a group, 'The Rogues' because, in a way, they were being dishonest to Dumbledore by not telling him about what they were planning to do. This was how Harry was feeling now, in Dumbledore's office while looking anywhere but at the blue eyed man who gave Harry a job and, although not many knew this, was the one when, their mother was murdered, ensured Harry and Draco went to their grandmothers after he found them in their mother's apartment.

"Now, Harry, there is no need to feel nervous. Liquorice?" Dumbledore said as he pushed the bowl towards Harry, who, politely, refused.

"Now, we both know why you're here-" 'Oh no! He somehow found out about The Rogues!' Harry thought until "-you must learn to control your temper. Captain McGonagall was rather upset about your outburst, yesterday" 'whew' Harry thought

"Of course sir, I'll try to keep it in better next time" Harry got up to leave when

"Harry, I want you to remember that you and your friends are not alone in this fight against Voldemort. True, your mother, god rest her soul, was a rogue, but because of headbutt-first technique, she was often in trouble and, I believe, that was what got her killed. Please be careful and use your head. I would hate to have to be the one to tell your grandmother about anymore 'incidents' like your mothers"

"Understood sir" Harry then left while thinking 'rogue? Does that mean he knows?' until he bumped into Michael Corner, a member of the Ravenclaw squadron and a friend of Toby's

"Oh, sorry Michael, I was lost in my thoughts"

"So I saw and felt. If you must think while you walk, try not going in so deep that you forget to watch where you're going. Also, If I were you, and I'm glad I'm not with that old war horse, McGonagall, as your squad rant leader, I would be heading over to the briefing room where they will soon be talking about yesterday's blood bath. Also, be careful, Snape is in one of his tempers"

"Oh, that will be a switch"

"Just be careful, the man is a good shot with a gun"

"Right"

"Hey bro, where are you heading?" Draco asked as he passed his brother in the hallway

"Briefing in a few minutes about yesterday"

"Oh, I better go with you then"

"Good to see that, for once, the brothers Thorn are on time" Snape sneered as they entered the room

"Severus" McGonagall said with a stern look which Snape simply shrugged off

"Now, we all know why we are here. It's about what happened and what we saw yesterday. Now first, I want to know if we have any foreign blood, hairs, fingerprints, semen from the victims, anything like that"

"None, Minerva; my squad rant looked the room over three times and we found nothing" Flitwick, head of the Ravenclaw squadron, told her

"And my squad rant found no evidence in the bodies" Sprout, head of the Hufflepuff squadron, told her and as Harry listened, he stuck his hands in his jacket and he felt something in one of the pockets. It was a report, with photos and I.D. on the people who had been slaughtered in the bloodbath with a note,

Say this out loud during the briefing

P.S. the reason they were killed was because one of them was his girlfriend and, while she was high, called Kingpin a fag (Side note: I have no personal problem with gay people and I only use that term for a reason which you will find out later)

"Something you wish to share, Mr. Thorn?" McGonagall asked as she noticed he was holding something

"I was able to find out the I.D.'s on the people killed, at least I think I have, I can't be sure unless we somehow find a relative to personally I.D. them , and I think I know why they were killed" Harry said as he stood up

"Really? Do enlighten us" Snape sneered, not believing Harry had anything

"They were killed as an act of revenge and/or passion. My guess is that one of them mouthed off to the wrong person. So we are looking for someone, most likely a boyfriend, ex-boyfriend or ex-husband, with a lot of rage and probably thinks women are lower than him, not all men necessarily, just him. And I'm also guessing that, he either has great physical strength, he's a doctor of some sort or he has followers who are those things"

"What makes you think this?" McGonagall asked, surprised that someone from her squad had thought of something like this. Not that she thought he was slow, just members in her squad rant seldom ever used their heads

"The women were all raped but one in particular, a Miss. Jane Richards, was raped brutally and, if I'm correct, she was the one who was most brutally cut up. Also, along with the three women, there were two, able-bodied men present. It would take a long time and a lot of patience, combined with either of the first two, for one person to subdue all of them and not have single one reach a phone"

"But, how do we see if you are right?" Flitwick asked, surprised that a person who thought like that wasn't in his squadron

"Quite simply, actually, tell me, was there hard wood or carpeting under the blood?"

"Carpet, Thorn" Snape said, now pissed that this boy was actually showing a brain and using it

"Well then, if we make a computer image of the carpet, we should be able to see all those who stepped on the rug within the last 48 hours. If so, then we delete our footprints, and we should be left with the victims and the killers"

"Filius make it so" McGonagall said

"Right away, Minerva"

"Well done Mr. Thorn, and thank you for your input. I would like a copy of your report on my desk before you leave today" McGonagall said and actually smiled

"Yes, ma'am"

"When the hell did you have time to think about the bloodbath?" Draco asked as they were in the room with the photocopier

"I didn't, but this person did" Harry said as he handed Draco the folder

"Why would anyone give this to you and when did they give it to you"

"I have no clue to either and before you ask, no I don't know who gave it to me"

"Strange"

"You're telling me" Little did the brothers know that a rather powerful female with sensitive hearing was listening and wondering what else she could do to make this game even more fun and exciting


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was at 10:25 pm that Harry saw their target moving. The man didn't come out all that often so Harry had an inkling that tonight, they may have something.

"This is Tiger hawk, calling the den. Does anybody read me? Over"

"This is Green Panther, calling from the den, we read you Tiger Hawk. Over"

"Wormtail is getting into his car and leaving his nest. I will follow, at a distance, on my motorcycle. Over"

"Roger, if you find anything or lose him, you are to report back to the den, do you copy? Over"

"I copy, over and out" And so with that, Harry got on his bike and followed Pettigrew. After half an hour, Harry was starting to think that Pettigrew had decided to simply go for a car ride when he stopped in front of an old warehouse.

"This is Tiger Hawk, calling the den. Does anybody read me? Over"

"This is White Ferret, calling from the den, we read you Tiger Hawk. Over"

"Has Green Panther filled you in on what has happened? Over"

"Affirmative, have you found anything? Over"

"That's a BIG affirmative, I think I just found Kingpins lair! Over"

"WHAT?! Precede with caution and for god's sake, DON'T GET CAUGHT!! Over"

"Affirmative, Over and Out" Harry then got off of his bike and snuck over to the house. When he reached a wall with a window, he looked in and saw... him. The Kingpin, the big cheese, Mr. Nightmare himself; Voldemort.

"Tempest has told me that some of you may have been less than careful during our visit to Miss. Richards and friends" Voldemort hissed

"But, sir-" one of his followers started then was silenced when a rather beautiful female with hair that was brown a minute ago and was now red with eyes that didn't stay one color for long drew a knife faster than any man could ever have; leading Harry to believe she was an immortal

"You think I don't smell a botch when I smell and see one?"

"Calm down sister" A man with long brown hair and green eyes said and she immediately calmed

"None of us doubt any of your skills or your families" A man Harry recognised as Remus Lupin from his picture told the female whose hair had gone back to brown but still had red, coppery highlights

"None of us are _that_ stupid" Another man Harry recognised, this time Sirius Black, joked with a smile on his face. Harry had to admit; they _were_ both quite handsome

"Now, if I find out that there were any screw-ups, there will be hell to pay, now move out" Voldemort said as he dismissed them and Harry ran back to his bike but there was a problem, Harry had dropped his walkie-talkie and

"Is this yours?" Harry was about to scream when someone put a hand over his mouth

"Unless you want to get caught, don't say a word and stick close to me" So Harry followed her and when they were a good distance from the warehouse he asked

"What's going on?"

"I was the one who gave you that folder, I can turn invisible so it was easy" she said with a smile

"But why?"

"I want to see where this game goes and I want to see who will be the one to checkmate. So... can you play?" she said with smirk and a raised eyebrow

"I can play"


	5. Chapter 5

Short, I know but it would help if you people would review and tell me if you want them longer

Chapter 5

"So, you're telling me that there is a deadly female in Kingpins operations who wants to help us because 'she wants to see where this game goes'?" Draco asked after Harry had reported in with what the girl, Tempest, or 'White Dragon' as she called herself, told him

"That's pretty much it"

"Are we sure we can trust her?" Millicent asked

"My gut says we can"

"What does your head say?" Greg asked

"That next time I talk to her I call in the national guard_ and_ the army" Harry admitted

"And why aren't we following _those_ instincts" Vince asked

"Because he knows that, sometimes, what you see with your eyes isn't always the truth. And, sometimes, your head is wrong" Gina said as she came in with a few drinks

"But Faith-" Draco started

"There will always be a right way and a wrong way Draco, but it's not always clear which route is which; you may think you're taking the right route, but in truth, you have gone down the wrong path. Your mother went down the wrong path three years before you were born when she was in the Slytherin squad rant, it almost destroyed her" she finished with a sad look, not for her dead daughter, whom she had practically disowned when she found out about how she was treating Harry, but for her elder grandson who she was worried would follow the wrong path

"Don't worry Hope; I won't let this chowder head get into any trouble" Harry said with a smile. Gina often wondered where Harry got his smile; it was too warm to be her daughters, yet not warm enough to be either hers or Draco's.

"And who will be looking out for you?" Susan asked

"Don't worry about me, now are we going to take what the White Dragon has to offer or not?"

"I suppose we have no choice but to take all the help we can get. Now give me the exact co-ordinates to the place so I can tell the others. I have to admit, perhaps with an inside gal, we will take Kingpin down even faster than we planned" Draco said with a smirk on his face


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"My brother, friends and I are all willing to accept your help and any information you may have on Vol-" Harry started when Tempest interrupted him

"Unless you want both of us killed, I would refrain from using his name"

"Sorry, do you mind if I ask why you wanted us to meet at this little restaurant on the outside?"

"I told the others that I was going to be having lunch with an old friend, so there is no need to hide"

"Oh"

"Now I'll give you the 411 on the main people. First there is James and Lily Potter. They're a couple that work with Remus and Sirius on operations. There is Lucius Malfoy who works mainly on like technical business. Then there are eight brothers that all try and clear up any evidence; they are Armand, Cedric, Lestat, Fred, George, Spike, Angel (I swear the guy has the biggest crush on me in all of history), and Rex. And then there are my siblings- Amber, Eragon and Talon. They, and me, subdue any victims that haven't been paralyzed by fear" Tempest said as she ticked off names with her fingers

"Is there a man called Severus Snape working for _him _as well?" Harry asked after he put the names down on a note pad

"Yeah, but, until you have hardcore evidence, I wouldn't say anything to Dumbledore. Don't forget, I aint sworn in so, anything I say can't be used in court"

"I knew it!! Man, though, this sucks that I can't take him in just yet. Can you get me any evidence or something that can give a warrant?"

"Well, I can try, but we got to be careful, if my cover is blown-"

"I already thought about that; if _he_ asks any questions or gets suspicious, you can just say that you are leading me into a false sense of security or leading me down the wrong path so I don't get in your way"

"Huh, I never would have thought of that. Are you sure that you aren't in the Slytherin squad rant?"

"No, but why do you say it like that?"

"Don't you know? The squads are all named after a really special school that had four different classes. The Gryffindor class, yours, believed in bravery .The Ravenclaw class, which your friend Toby is in, believed in ethics. The Hufflepuff class, which a good number of your friends reside, believed in hard work. And the Slytherin class, where your brother and the rest of your friends belong, believed in cunning"

"What happened to the school?"

"It was burned to the ground by some idiot that wasn't watching his Bunsen burner"

"Did Dumbledore go to this school?"

"Yup, he was in the Gryffindor class and he graduated with honours. Your grandma also went there as well, although she was in the Hufflepuff class, but she did graduate with honours"

"How do you know about my grandma?" Harry asked, now getting nervous

"Don't worry, I have no plans to call on her or tell _him_ about her and, most likely, get her killed"

"You promise?"

"If I do, may I be ripped practically to pieces by wild dogs, then whatever is left be pulled apart by wild horses and then may I forever rot in the pits of hell" she finished with a smile on her face at the look on Harry's face

"When you make a vow, you don't kid around"

"Of course not. Now, like you and your friends, some of us have code names. You know Sirius and Remus' and mine. James is Prongs, Lily is Tiger lily, Amber is Black Dragon, Eragon is Dark Magician (he can do magic and other illusions really well), Talon is Black Lustre soldier (he really likes a certain card game that I'm certain you may recognize) and the eight brothers are all a different color of Hyena, you don't need to know which is which, just know that they are all Hyena's. My siblings and the Hyena's will give you the info whenever I can't; don't worry they want to see where this game will lead too. When we call you, we will call you Anubis"

"Why that?"

"That's for us to know and for you to find out"

"Just as long as they don't talk in riddles, I think we will be fine"

"Let the games begin then" Tempest said as she and Harry raised their sodas to each other in a toast

"Let the games begin indeed"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I don't believe this, we've been scoping that place out for nearly two months and Voldemort still hasn't done anything!" Pansy said, more than a little pissed off at the whole situation

"Probably just wants to lure the cops into a false sense of security" Susan said as she took a sip of her milk

"Still we have to be patient and cautious, cause if wer're not, well-" Draco started but didn't know quite how to finish

"We know, he could strike and all our hardwork could go down the drain" Harry finished

"Actually I was gonna say we could get killed but that's a valid point too"

"Oh, well, um, I don't know if I like the idea of switched time posts, with Greg and Vince being out there where anybody can see them at this time of day"

"They know how to be careful"

"I know but, look I have been looking into Lupin's and Black's files a little more closley, as well as the Potter's"

"And?" Millicent asked as she entered the room

"There's a reason that they are considered highly dangerous"

"And that reason would be-" Toby asked, now truly interested since Harry seemed reluctant to talk about it; Harry was one of the toughest kids he knew, having grown up in a more dangerous part of Brooklyn before moving here. What could upset a kid from Brooklyn so much?

"They were part of some of the most violent crimes in history, sometimes, it looked like they had no conscience because of what they did; they would perform executions on people no older than 12 years, they would rape innocent people and things that I just can't think about. Let's just say that I think they took lessons from what happened at Auschwitz" Harry finished, looking extremley pale

Ten minutes later

"OH MY GOD! SHADOW! DRACO! COME IN HERE QUICK!!" Harry and Draco heard their grandmother scream from the next room. They ran like the devil himself was after them because their grandmother only ever screamed like that when something horrible had happened. What they saw on the television made their hearts stop

"Twenty minutes ago, the bodies of police officers Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were found dead near route 211 they-" Harry had heard enough when he turned off the television

"THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!!!!!" Harry screamed as Millicent, Pansy and Susan all cried wile Draco, Toby, Blaise (who had come in five minutes prior) and Harry all fumed and raged over the loss of their comrades in arms untill the phone rang and Harry picked it up

"Hello?"

"Anubis?"

"Yes? Who are you? What do you want? Why were Greg and Vince murdered? When-"

"Enough! I am the Black Dragon, older sister of the White Dragon. I wanted to tell you that you should stay away for a while, just untill things cool down again. As for your opossum's, they were not as stealthy as they should have been. I am sorry for what happened to them but listen carefully: DO NOT COME NEAR OUR HQ AGAIN UNTILL WE CALL YOU, SNAPE NOW KNOWS WHAT IS GOING ON SO JUST KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN AND YOUR MOUTH SHUT" that was when the line went dead

"H-H-Harry? W-what do you want t-t-to do?"Pansy asked as she regained some composure

"I am going to Kingpins place alone, tonight and I am going to find evidence that Voldemort killed two of our fellow rogues and, with it, I am going to make him pay for what he's done!" Harry said before he stormed out and they heard his motorcycle roar to life like a lion as their own lion ran off; in search of his prey


	8. Chapter 8

This story is going to have different POV so bare with me here, I haven't done this before

Chapter 8

Remus' POV

It had been roughly an hour and a half since we killed those two brain dead twits but we were still be interogated by Mr. Scary. Everyone thought we were afraid of him like the others but I know the immortals weren't; we treated him with respect but you can have that without having people fear you. I had already given my statement, as had Prongs, Tiger Lily, the Black &White Dragon's, the Magician, the Soldier, The Hyena brothers and my own beloved Padfoot. We all have no doubt that it was Wormtail; he's sooo stupid. He couldn't figure out his way out of a paper bag. He- Now what go we have here?

Sirius' POV

For God's sake! We all know it was Wormtail; just kill him already! He's a level 12 (side note: level not always the same as age) and his IQ is not much higher. I still don't know why he allowed the dumbass to join in the first place. I look over at Moony; he and I have been together since we were five and a half (both in level and age). True, me and Prongs had been together since we were five (same story) but he married Lily. Me and Remus are like that but we're not married, but we love eachother just as much as they love eachother. I then realize that he is looking at something through the window so I move over to where he is and what I see is rather impressive. A young man, with hair as black as midnight, eyes peircing green with a bit of blue, yellow and grey. He is strong and fast, that much is evident. He is also immortal with a few other abilities that are immpresive. His aura is also very interesting. It's got a golden light with a bit of darkness which means that he is either a rape victim, he has been or is abused, or, perhaps he is the product of rape and knows it. Anyways, he is looking for something. That's when his face lights up, he bends down and he holds them up and our breath catches before Remus alerts Mr. Creepy about there being an intruder. For they are...

Normal POV

Greg's and Vince's badges! They must have dropped them when-

"There he is!" OH SHIT!!!!!!

"There he goes you mean!" A voice Harry recognized as Sirius Black shouted

"Sieze him you idiots" Voldemort screamed as Harry moves even faster so he can avoid Black. Lady luck appeared to be on his side because it was then that he saw his motorcycle. What he didn't count on was his bike already running; he knew he had turned it off. Not that he was complaining of course, but still.

Sirius' POV

I have to admit, the kid is even faster than I thought. And the fact that he was a good jumper helped him as well. He was able to jump over any stumps Lily (she's an Earth element which is different than being an Earth-bender, just so you know) put in his way better than even James could. He almost moved like different animals. He jumped like a dear, climbed like a squirrel and was as slippery as a fish. Not to mention he had the speed of a panther, strength of a bear and, as I saw when Malfoy grabbed him, _very_ sharp teeth, much to my pleasure cause it looked like it hurt _alot_. If you really want to know, I think I'm getting hard from all this. My good eyesight tells me that Remus is getting just as hard. I think that I am going to have to ask Mr. Creepy if we can keep this one.

Remus' POV

"I can not believe you _all _let him get away!" Mr. Scary screams at us.

"But, sir-" Malfoy began while nursing his hand; was the kid a wolverine or something? You can see the bones as well as the indents on said bones that his teeth left!

"No buts! Now, does anybody know who he is?"

"His name is Shadow Thorn, although everyone calls him Harry down at the station. He lives with his half-brother and grandmother" Snape reports. The slimy git, always trying to be a favorite.

"We shall have to call on them" That is when Sirius gets my attention and asks the silent question. I agree to it.

"Master, if I may?" Sirius asks and continues when he gets the okay

"The boy dropped his walkie-talkie so his family has no idea what he has so if we intercept him-"

"Point taken, we can't have another botch like the one with Miss. Richards"

"Also, master, I hate to ask this but I was wondering, could Remus and I have him? This way, he will stay out of your way and there will not be another body for further investigation" Sirius asks and, if it were not for the training Amber gave him, the others would have heard how hopeful he was. But as it was

"Master, I think I should have him because-" Lucius started while pointing to his hand but

"No, Sirius and Remus will intercept and take him to wherever they wish, just make sure you intercept before he reaches the station or his family!"

"We will not fail you master" I tell him and, after we get the address from the slimy git and a bit of chloroform for good measure, we were off

Sirius' POV

So we found the address and we parked a few blocks down. After about ten minutes, we saw the kid park his bike; he must have taken the long route in case we followed. That kid has got guts; that road is all torn up so it's dangerous even for a bike to use it. Anyway, he passes the alley we're in without even looking while I get the chloroform ready. We then jump from our hiding place and Remus pulls him back into the alley. I then put the cloth over his face even while he struggles. I have to give him credit though; it took the chloroform seven or eight minutes to work before he fell asleep. Thankfully, no one was around when we lifted him (he was so light, for being so strong) and put him in our car and drove off while Remus bound him hand and foot in silk and put a cloth like the other two around his eyes

Normal POV

So that was how I got into this whole mess. Because I acted like my mother instead of either listening to Black Dragon or actually coming up with a plan, I lie on this bed, not knowing what is going to happen to me or the others. I can only hope they will be alright. That is my last thought as I hear the door open, two people come in, and they close the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-Sirius' POV-

"Well, well, what do we have here, Remus?" I tauntingly ask my lover. I still can not believe that this little beauty is here.

"It looks like a little lost puppy, with all the right equipment, from what I can see"

"What do you want with me?" the pup asks and we are both mesmerized by his voice. Who would have thought, with a body like that, his voice would be so sweet

"Well, we found you tresspassing on private property so-" Rmus starts but the pup interrupts

"I wasn't trespassing because that land is unowned by either Voldemort or his younger brother Tom Riddle or anyone else" Remus then smacked the pup; he doesn't like being interrupted. I then soothe his cheek, even as the little piranna tries to bite my hand, as Remus talks again

"Well, aren't you the cunning little fox and brave little lion? I'll bet you're in the Slytherin squad. How long have you and others been watching us? I am afraid Kingpin didn't let us interigate those brain dead idoits before we killed them; nice and slow"

"Bastards!!" The pup screams and this time, _I_ hit him and Remus soothes him

"Watch your language pup, now answer Remus' question"

"We'd been watching the place for three months then Dra- I mean I thought" He started but I interrupted him

"What name were you about to say? Answer me!" I yell as I grip his member and relish in the gasp

"Draco; h-he's my half-b-b-brother" the pup stutters as I smooth it and I notice that he's getting hard 'I am going to have fun with him!'

-Normal POV-

I am terrified of what they are going to do to me. I am not afraid to die; my mother took that fear away from me when she mistreated me. No, what I fear is that they will rape me or kill my family

"Now, would you feel better if I take the blindfold off?" A voice I recognise as Lupin's says to me and I remain still. Not saying anything and not moving

"It looks like the pup is trying to take all the fun out of this Sirius" Lupin whines to Black

"Remove the blindfold and we'll see how unresponsive he remains" I hear Black say and then I hear Lupin chuckle as he removes the blindfold. The first thing I see are their eyes, then I see that neither of them are wearing shirts

"That's better; you know, your eyes are even more beautiful upclose" I try not to blush but I know that I am _just_ a bit. I can't help it; people have always said my eyes were nice, but never beautiful. I regain control as quickly as possible when I hear them chuckle

"I don't think he's a Slytherin, Remus; he doesn't hide his emotions well"

"You're right, he must be a Gryffindor, cause he's not smart enough to be in the Ravenclaw squad, seeing as how you practically let yourself get captured, but not dumb enough to-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that statement! Some of my best friends are in Hufflepuff and their_ not_ idiots! Unlike you two" I finish with a snarl. That is when they keep hitting me for five minutes, then they stop and soothe my cheeks again

"Now, talk like that again, and we'll do worse" Black snarls at me and I do my best not to shiver at the look in his eyes

"Now hold still and don't struggle" Lupin says. That is when he reaches behind me and before you can say 'shit!' he had me untied, my shirt off, and bound again, this time to the head board

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting ready to have some fun, Harry"


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING! WARNING! THIS IS MY FIRST SEX SCENE AND IT'S N/C, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ AND TURN BACK NOW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter 10

"NO!" I scream and I start fighting the bonds and trying to kick them. I also tried turning into different animals but for some reason it wasn't working

"You've probably realized now that we have, temporally, disabled your powers; you are now as weak as a human" Black said as he held my legs down and Lupin grabbed something. Black then untied my legs, stripped me of my pants and boxers and tied my legs to the bed posts; making me look like an upside down 'Y'

"LET ME GO!" I scream again and soon, Lupins mouth is on mine. I keep my mouth shut even when he bites my lip. But I can't hold back the gasp when Black bites one of my nipples and Lupin rams his tounge into my mouth. It actually doesn't feel all that gross. 'WHAT AM I SAYING?!?' I then make a quick choice and bite Lupin's tounge and, as soon as he draws away, I spit on him

"Why you little-" He is about to strike me but, when he doesn't see me flinch, he gets an evil smirk on his face

"Keep his mouth focused, I have something I want to taste"

"As long as I get to taste him next" Black says as he moves up from my torso and Lupin moves down and I know what he's looking at

"Nnng!" I try to scream when Black covers my mouth and thrusts his tounge in as Lupin immediately goes in for the kill and engulfs my member in one go and pushes his tounge against my slit. Black then started kissing my neck and as he hit a sensitive spot I couldn't help the moan that comes. He then procedes to nibble, suck, lick and kiss that spot as Lupin deep throats me

"GOD!" I scream as I come in Lupin's mouth. What I see next terrifies me because they both realize that

"You're a virgin!" And they both look like Christmas has come early

"My turn Moony, you should go lower on the chest, it's fun"

"If you say so Padfoot" he says with a feral grin and I beg that death will claim me before long. Then Black repeats what Lupin did before as Lupin bites down, hard, on my nipple

"Ah!" I scream and the bastards keep doing this; Black deep throating me and Lupin playing with my nipples, biting then soothing and pinching till I come again, this time in Black's mouth

"Are you going to kill me now?" I ask, my voice weak from two powerful orgasms

"Now, now" Black says in a calming voice as he strokes my member as though he is comforting a child "Surely you don't want to die a virgin?" Some how they are able to flip me and I feel one of them, Lupin, I think, mount me

"No, please don't" I beg as I start to cry and I cry even harder as Lupin puts a finger in me. Black then does something I would never think him doing; he rubs my back gently as Lupin puts another finger in me and starts a scissoring motion and hits my prostate. He then removes his fingers and enters me quickly and Black covers my scream with his mouth.

"That feel good, Harry?" Rem- Lupin asks me and before I know what I'm doing I nod. He then starts moving in and out, always making sure to hit my prostate

"Oh god, oh god!" I scream and Siri- Black then strokes my member and the pace is amazing. It doesn't take long for any of us; they were right, I _was_ a virgin, and I think I somehow made them climax

"Tomorrow, you get your turn" I hear Remu- Lupin say as Siriu- Black unties me and they cradle me between them. Before I know it, I fall asleep in Remus and Sirius' arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Short, I know, but did you people want an update or not?

Chapter 11

When I woke up the next day, thankfully clothed, I quickly realized that Remus and Sirius, 'Black and Lupin' my mind tells me, are not around. I look out the window and I see that the sun is already high in the sky which means it must be a bit after noon. I look around the room, seeing as how I wasn't able to last night with the mutts doing me, and I have to admit they've got relatively good taste in furniture. While I was looking, I saw a plate with some food on it with a note

'_Puppy,_

_Here's some food to make sure you don't starve. Just so you know the doors are locked and so are the windows. We'll be back later so just sit tight_

_Love,_

_Padfoot & Moony'_

'Love?' What are they playing at? They don't love me and I _certainly_ don't like _them_ so what was with that? I take a small mouthful of the sandwich they gave me and I have to admit it's pretty good. It's a tuna and mayonnaise sandwich and I can't help but wonder how they knew that was my favourite, next to turkey of course. When I finish, I just want to take another nap but I know that I have to try and escape so I try the door but no luck. I then try to open the windows but I still have no luck. But, when one of the windows starts to come, I don't hear the doors open and I don't hear anyone come up behind me

"I take it you have trouble following instructions?" Remus _'Lupin!'_ asked and I jumped a foot in the air. While I did that, my hand caught on the latch and the skin tore

"See what happens when you don't listen to us?" Sirius _'Black!'_ asked while Lupin went into the bathroom to get a first-aid kit

"I wouldn't have hurt my hand if a) you hadn't snuck up on me and b) you didn't keep me here in the first place!" I shout as Lupin bandages my hand

"You should be thankful that Sirius was able to ask Kingpin if _we_ could have you! Malfoy also wanted you and he would have been a lot worse! There are also some really sadistic creeps in the circle!"

"Yeah, and I'm looking at two of the most sadistic ones" Harry mumbled but they heard it

"Fine, you think _we're_ sadistic? We'll show you sadistic" Black said as his eyes got cold

**Warning! Lemon scene! If you don't want the juice in your eyes, look away!**

Black then pushed Harry onto the bed and immediately starts straddling him. Harry tries to push him away but Lupin comes and holds his hands down. Black then takes both his and Harry's shirts off. But, in order to get Harry's off, Lupin had to let go of Harry's hands and when he did, Harry managed to slug Black who slugged Harry back a couple of times while Lupin held him down. After they managed to get both Black and Harry out of their pants, Black holds Harry down and thrusts their bare members together and they both moan as Lupin undresses. Black then tells Lupin

"A lua art.hot. carlingă inel şi art.hot. lube (1)" Harry tries to translate but the feeling Black is producing is incredible. That's when he feels something being put on his member. He looks down and almost whimpers at the sight of the cock ring

"This will teach you who to call sadistic" Black snarls as he turns Harry around. He puts one finger in Harry and thrusts hard and then adds another finger. All the while Harry is moaning and he knows that, if the ring wasn't on, he probably would have come by now. When Black pulls his fingers out, Harry can't help but moan at the lost. That's when he hears something vibrate

(Probably the wrong place to put this but, to be on the safe side, I take this out. If you want to read it, go to AFF and you'll get the unrated version)

Black then removes the vibrator and thrusts his own member, which has been lubed while the vibrator was in the young ones hole, in and changes into a dog and starts thrusting into Harry, all the while _loving_ the boy's moans. What he doesn't see or hear is that Harry has started crying. When Lupin, who has been jacking off, notices, he signals to Padfoot and Padfoot stops thrusting moments before his orgasm

"Please, I'm sorry for what I said, please stop and let me cum" Lupin actually looks remorseful and Padfoot gently licks the boy's shoulder and thrusts at an easier pace and, when he gives the signal, Lupin removes the cock ring and Harry cums

**End of Lemon scene! You can all look again!**

They gently cradle Harry between them and try to soothe him

"Now you know what we meant when we said that there were some pretty sadistic creeps in that circle. But, don't say or do anything stu- I mean foolish like that again and we'll keep you safe, okay?" Sirius asks after he turns back and gently rubs Harry's stomach while Remus rubs his back

"Okay" Harry says weakly and actually cuddles into Sirius, who holds him gently

"Okay" Sirius says and the three of them fall asleep, once again, in each other's arms

(1) A lua art.hot. carlingă inel şi art.hot. lube means Get the cock ring and the Lube in Romanian


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Harry woke up the next day, he knew that, if he wanted to keep his skin, even though he didn't want to, he would have to stay put. He would also have to be careful of what he said; he was still a little sore from yesterday. His lunch, turkey sandwiches today 'How do they know this stuff?' was in the same place as it had been yesterday and, just like before, it was delicious. He decided to watch a movie while he was here after he came out of the shower. He looked at the movies they had and decided on 'Forbidden Planet' (A/N: made in 1956, young ones, so don't worry if you haven't seen it, even if it _is_ one of the best sci-fi movies there is) and was half-way through it when someone came in

"Who are you and what do you want?" Harry knew to be cautious around this guy; he knew everyone in the precinct and therefore knew that this was not someone here to help him and that led to the fact that he had to be one of Voldemort's lackeys

"My name in Antonin Dolohov and I want to hear you scream" he said with a smirk

"I would never let you touch me" Harry spat out; now he remembered this guy; he was a murderer and a rapist. It was said that he joined up simply for the carnage

"You actually act like you have a choice, whore" Harry then found himself pinned down and calling for help. The guy had just unzipped his jeans when the guy was thrown off and someone else moved directly in front of him, shielding him

"Dolohov! What did Kingpin say about Thorn? He's _ours_ and if anyone touched him without _our_ permission, there would be hell to pay!" A voice that Harry recognized as Sirius' shouted and Harry knew that it was Remus that was in front of him. He saw that the door was open but didn't move towards it; he was still in shock from what had almost happened and just clinged to Remus who, while surprised, held him as well. Harry had to admit; he never thought he would be _happy_ to be around Remus and Sirius

"Jeez, who would have thought you'd be so protective of a whore?"

"I woundn't go around calling people whores Dolohov; it could end up to be very messy for you. Now get out, and don't think this is over; we _will_ tell Kingpin that you went directly against his orders" 

Dolohov, who went pale when he heard that, then ran from the room. Sirius then turned to his lovers and saw the younger one shaking

"Are you alright baby? He didn't hurt you did he?" Sirius asked as he came and sat beside Harry

"No"

"I, uh, see that you were watching 'Forbidden Planet'" Remus remarks as he tries to lighten the mood even though he wants to kill Dolohov; he was one of the most sadistic creeps in the circle and, if they hadn't arrived in time, Harry would be a bloody mess when they found him

"Yes, I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to watch your movies without your permission, I-"

"It's okay, baby, Remus was just surprised that someone your age liked old movies" Sirius says as he runs his hand up and down Harry's back

"I really like sci-fi movies" Harry mumbled as he was soothed

"You mean movies like 'Tarantula' (1955), 'Monster on the Campus' (1958), 'The Deadly Mantis' (1957) and 'It came from beneath the sea' (1955)?" Remus asked and was happy when Harry looked up with a smile on his face

"Those are some of my favourites! I also like 'Them!' (1954), 'The Earth vs. The Spider' (1958), and 'Creature with the Atomic Brain' (1955)"

"Really? We like those movies too" Sirius said with a smile on his face

"My brother thinks I'm weird for liking movies like that" Harry thought that he should have felt a pang of pain but he didn't, not that he really noticed

"Padfoot likes _any_ movie with Richard Denning" Remus satated with a smirk

"Don't act so high and mighty, Moony; you like any movie with John Agar" Sirius retaliated with an identical smirk as Remus blushed

"A few days ago I saw a really good movie with John Agar on TCM" Harry said

"What was it?" Remus asked

"I can't remember the name of it, but it starts off with this old scientists dead friend coming back to life because an alien inhabited his body. The dead friend then tells the scientist that they are going to take over the world using the bodies of the dead in order to move around and really scare people into submission. John Agar plays a no-nonsense soldier that helps the scientist try to find a way to stop these creatures and ends up falling for his daughter"

"Isn't that how it always happens? I think the movie is called 'Invisible Invaders' and was made in 1959. Needless to say, Remus _loves _that movie"

"Yeah well, you should have seen Sirius drool when he saw Richard Denning practically naked in 'Creature from the Black Lagoon' (1954)"

"I did not! Harry don't listen to a thing this mad man tells you!" Harry then burst out laughing. Remus and Sirius then pounced on him and proceeded to tickle and kiss him

"Alright! Alright! I give, I give" They then watched 'Forbidden Planet' from the beginning (their talk had led to the end of the movie) in silence

A/N: I know this chapter was short and fluffy but hey, did you wanted to see Remus and Sirius protective of Harry or not? It also shows Harry starting to get comfortable with those mutts


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry that I haven't updated in, like, forever, but my sister and mum have been watching me like a couple of turkey buzzards; they are not too fond of what I write (though my mum, thankfully, has never read what I have written; I think it would give her a heart attack that her 16 year old daughter could write anything like _this_). But, luckily, my sister shall be moving out soon, in September to be exact, and, with my mum's horrible memory, she will have forgotten all about this and all of my other stories :)

Chapter 13

Harry was lying on the bed, having just finished lunch and pondering if he should shower or watch a movie first. That's when his back-up walkie-talkie, the one he had forgotten all about, came to life with Draco's voice

"Tiger Hawk? Silverbolt? Damn it, Harry! Are you there?! Oh, please, please, _please_ be there!!" Harry then ran over to the walkie-talkie

"Draco?"

"HARRY! You're alive! Thank God!" Harry was pretty certain that he could near his brother crying on the other end

"Yeah, I'm alive"

"So, tell us which bastards took you and where you are and we'll have the fourth division of the marines there as fast as we can!" Here Harry was torn; should he say? Remus and Sirius may have kidnapped him, but they always made it as easy as they could on him when they took him and they did save him from Dolohov. What he didn't know was that Remus and Sirius were outside the door, listening to what was happening

--Remus' POV--

Padfoot and I had been able to get off early from Mr. Scary and had decided to talk to our pup and learn some more things about him. That was when we heard someone, in a voice that we had never heard before, say

"So, tell us which bastards took you and where you are and we'll have the fourth division of the marines there as fast as we can!" The puppy must have had an extra walkie-talkie that we didn't know about! We entered the room, intent on destroying the walkie-talkie and teaching our pup another harsh lesson (although we really didn't want to), just in time to hear and see

--Normal POV--

"Ssshh! Draco! You're breaking up! I can hardly hear you!"

"HARRY! QUICK! TELL US WHERE-" that was when Harry turned the walkie-talkie off

"I can't believe I just did that" Harry said in disbelief

"Neither can we" Harry jumped at the sound of Sirius' voice

"I thought you didn't get off un-" that was when Harry was cut off by Remus smashing their lips together

"You never told us you had a back-up walkie-talkie. I think we have a bad boy in our midst, Sirius" Remus then, more or less, ripped Harry's shirt off and started pushing Harry toward the bed

"No! No, I swear! I forgot all about it" Harry, who didn't realize that Remus was simply playing, pleaded as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and fell with Remus on top of him

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what happened" Sirius teased in a voice that told everyone that he didn't believe him; in a joking way, of course as he too got on the bed

"But I swear that I-I aye, aye, aye, aye" Harry was becoming incoherant with Remus stroking his cock through his jeans

**LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! ALSO A BEASTIALITY ALERT!**

"Someone's been a bad boy, and I think he needs to be punished. Don't you agree, Sirius?" Remus asked as he continued to stoke the pups cock

"Oh, I do Remus, I do" Sirius then started to take Harry's pants off. Then Remus and Sirius decided to give Harry a show and started to slowly take their clothes off. When they were done, they tied Harry to the bed

"Do you two always keep your partners restrained?" Harry managed to get out while the two older men just chuckled

"Pup, you're the first one, other than eachother, whom we've fucked" they managed to pant out. That was when an idea came to both of them. Sirius transformed into his large dog form and Remus turned into his wolf form. Harry was starting to wonder what they had planned when Padfoot and Moony (he decided it might be appropriate to call them by their nicknames while they were like this) began to licking his ears gently, not too much to cause a tickling fit but enough to tantalise and arouse. They worked downwards lapping at point where Harry's neck joined his shoulders. They knew this was a particularly sensitive area to the younger immortal

"I have no idea what you two are rightly doing but, whatever it is, it feels amazing!" Harry said before he started squirming; the mutts were at his nipples and it felt amazing because, as canines, their tongues were longer, courser and could make anyone get a hard-on. They then continued licking their way down, avoiding the erection that was calling out to them. When they reached his knees, they poked their tongues behind one knee each, which provoked a reflex jerk of his legs and a distinct giggle from the younger immortal

"Hey, that tickles!" Harry laughed. Then they went down to Harry's feet and they were quite happy that they had him tied down for this. They proceeded to drive Harry insane by licking the soles of his feet and in between his toes and drew the toes into their mouths, biting at them in that possessive, exploratory way their instincts told them to, making Harry gasp and sound just a little overwhelmed. His cries of sensitised pleasure could be heard throughout the place where they were keeping the young pup and, because of the fact that he was tied down, he could barely move and, therefore, had to take it. When they were done, they went back to Harry's cock and proceeded to give it a thorough and proper bathing. Harry was moaning and screaming at the top of his lungs. That was when he felt one of the tongues leave

"Well, puppy, you've been fucked by Padfoot, now, you are going to be fucked by Moony" Sirius said as he flipped Harry over. He then placed his cock near Harry's mouth and simply said

"Suck" and Harry, not worrying about technique, just sucked. He soon deep throated Sirius as Moony started to lick his arse from his balls to the top of his cleft. This continued until Moony got on his hinds legs and drove into Harry, who then chocked on Sirius' cock

"It's alright; we were both pretty close from licking you and, seeing as how you're about to pop like a balloon, it won't take long" Sirius said as he ran a hand up his back soothingly. And, Sirius was right, after ten minutes, they all came

**END OF LEMON! END OF LEMON!**

"I hope you learned your lesson about keeping things from us" Remus said as he changed back

"Oh, I did, I did" Harry said as he was untied and Remus put him on his chest and the three settled down for a nap


	14. Chapter 14

I would like to say that soon this story shall be finished. This is probably the second or third last chapter, depending on how it goes.

Chapter 14

Sirius' POV

It was around midnight when Mr. Creepy called us; telling us that we had a job to do and to be there no later then 12:30 or we would be in BIG trouble. I have to admit, I would rather just back out from this whole mess. Before, I would have given my powers to be a part of Mr. Creepy's gang, but, now, I have something that makes me just want to have a normal life; Harry. I know Remus is the same but, what are we going to do? Becoming part of Voldemorts gang is one of those, for life deals; you can't just back out once you're in

I sigh as I get out of bed. Remus makes sure that the blankets are wrapped around Harry securely before he puts his clothes on. I chuckle; Remus has always been the protective mother hen of James, Lily and myself. He then puts his clothes on and we lock the door as we leave. We then get into our Hummer and drive away while hoping that we make it out alive; no one really knows where Harry is and he could die without us

Harry's POV

I woke up when I heard the lock click. I wonder what is going on; it is still dark out with no hint of the sun coming up so why are they leaving? I got up from the bed and pulled my jeans on. I then checked the phone, which had never been plugged in while I was awake, and saw that Voldemort had called. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something not good was going to happen. That was what led me to my decision

Now, I knew that I wouldn't be able to get out through the door or the window. That was why I picked up a rather heavy box and threw it at the window. When the glass shatered, I used what was left of my shirt and broke the surrounding glass. I then crawled out onto the ledge and shimmied on down the drain pipe. Now, you are all probably wondering why I didn't simply turn into a hawk and fly off the balcony, right?

Well, I have a bit of trouble flying. Oh, I can do it alright, but, well you see I need a running start in order to take off. That was why I was running now. When I was sure that I had enough speed to take off, I became a peregrine falcon and flew off to find those mutts

Remus' POV

We had been at this for about twenty minutes when a blonde cop and some others came in and said

"Freeze!" They managed to handcuff most and they were taken away. That list included Snape, Malfoy, Avery, Nott, Dolohov, MacNiar and a few others (not Prongs or the like)

"You must be young Mr. Thorn, correct?" Mr. Creepy asked the blonde who just nodded

"Yeah, tell me: what have you done with my brother?" he asked

"I gave him to Black and Lupin. They told me that he was an exceptionally good fuck" Mr. Creepy says with a smirk. That was when Mr. Creepy then pulled out a Mac 10 and held it at eye level with the blonde

"Say hello to your mother for me" He then fired and the blonde was dead before he knew what hit him

"NO!" That was when we froze; we'd know that 'NO!' anywhere. It was Harry! How the hell did he get out?

Harry's POV

I couldn't believe what I just saw; Draco, my brother, my friend, my comrade in arms, was just killed! I felt a rage starting to burn in my heart like one I had never experienced before. I ran over to his lifeless body and just held him. That was when something Voldemort had said rang in my head

"What did you mean when you said 'say hello to your mother for me'?"

"Obviously boy, no wonder you are in the Gryffindor squad, you see, _I_ was the one who killed your mother; she was getting far too close to my operations so I killed her" I was seeing red, that asshole was the one who had _murdered_ my mother?! And now my brother?!

"You BASTARD!!" I yell at him and my hand somehow finds Draco's gun and, as I stand up, I level the gun with his heart, knowing the Mac is aimed at mine but, I'm not worried. Why should I be? My brother, the one who looked after me while our mother abused me, is dead. Nothing is left (A/N: He heard what Voldemort said about him being a good fuck)

"Drop your weapon!" I shout at him. That's when I hear them say

"Harry! Don't! WE LOVE YOU!" That was when both sets of guns went off; I know that, on my second shot, I hit Voldemort in the head. My first went into his shoulder which made _his_ first shot hit _my_ shoulder but, instead of leaning _away_, like he did, my gun went _up_, thus hitting him in the cranium. But, the shot in my shoulder is bleeding out. There are many faces around me, some I recognize, like James and Lily Potter, others, I don't but I can guess who they are; Eragon and Amber. Remus and Sirius are shouting at me to hold on. Their voices are the last ones that I hear before my world goes black


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It has been about a month since the whole affair with Voldemort ended. I still wondered how I survived it; after I lost conscience, I remember hearing my mother and brother calling me, telling me to come home. Then, I heard three other voices, calling out to me as well, but they were begging that I _don't_ leave them. I recognized them as the voices of Remus, Sirius and Gina. I think her voice was the loudest because, basically, if I left, she would be all alone, and I just couldn't do that to her

I told Blaise to take the ones they had caught to the station; that included Voldemort's body. I then told them to give the rest of us an hour start to get out of the country, and I promised them that they would never do anything bad again. They took my word for it, and we've been in Florence ever since, although Tempest has been asking us if we could visit Rome or Venice, maybe London or Japan; she isn't very good at staying in one place for too long. Of course we said that we'd think about it

I am currently playing chess with Eragon with my left hand because my right shoulder is still in a sling

"Hey kid" I hear Talon call out to me; no matter what he and I just refuse to get along

"Hey birdbrain" I say as I move my rook in order to take Eragon's bishop

"Have your friends written back yet?" Gina asked me as she sat on one of the patio chairs of the veranda that came with the house that Sirius had bought for us; it turns out that Sirius came from a rather wealthy family but they despised him for being an immortal

"Not yet, but I'm not worried; it can take a while for mail from New York to arrive to Florence and vice versa" Harry said as he checked Eragon before Eragon took out his knight with his queen

"How's the arm anyway" Amber asked

"It's feeling a lot better; which makes me wonder why I can't have it off today" I said the last part while looking at Eragon. He had been looking down at the board but I knew he wasn't really paying any attention to it because, after I said it, he started chuckling

"Alright, Tempest, kindly remove the bandages from the one who has been forced to be celibate for a whole month" He said, so I used my remaining hand and bishop to checkmate him

"What the-?!" He asked, not believing that someone had actually defeated him in a game where you needed to actually use your head

"Checkmate" I said with a smile as Tempest chuckled and removed the bandages and revealed my lily-white arm (A/N: He developed a tan from Florence's hot sun). She then touched my arm to check if the bone was still injured or not and I could tell that she was pleased to see that it was all healed up

"Hm, about time someone beat my brother" Amber said while she looked off at the scenery from our terrace

"But I don't understand how someone could beat me like that!" Eragon said while he checked the board

"It's like I always say: you got to keep practicing or someone else will pass you by" Talon said

"Well, now that my mate has _finally_ had his butt handed to him on a silver platter in a game that he thought he was the best in, can we _please_ go to dinner?" Lestat asked and, with him giving a quick kiss to Eragon's neck, Eragon stood up, stretched and then we all headed off to the restaurant that Angel and Spike had talked about for nearly an entire week

_Later that night_

"There are times when I wonder just _why_ I put up with Eragon" I said as I removed my jacket before Remus took it from me

"Perhaps because, without him, you wouldn't be here?" Sirius asked as he poured each of us a brandy

"Good point" That was when I noticed what he was doing

"We each just had two glasses of wine and now you're pouring us glasses of brandy? Are you purposely trying to get us drunk so we'll play out one of your perverted fantasies? Again? (a/n: you all don't honestly think I wrote down _every_ sex scene that they had, do you?)" I said with a smirk even as I accepted my drink

"Pretty much; don't forget, we have been celibate for a whole month! We have to make up for lost time!" He said with a smirk and we all laughed and, as the three of us started to drink our brandy, I couldn't help but think about what he said before. If Eragon hadn't gone to medical school with his siblings before they became part of Voldemort's gang; I probably would be dead. Not long after we have begun our 'drink brandy until we're so drunk we'll do whatever Sirius wants' ritual, we are just that; so drunk that Remus and Sirius are in soft leather outfits with me naked and bound by handcuffs and Remus holding a whip and, apparently, with a safe word like wolfsbane

**ATTENTION! THIS IS MY FIRST DOMINANCE/DOUBLE PENITRATION SCENE SO, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, TOUGH! THERE WILL ALSO BE CERTAIN SEX TOYS USED THAT ARE NOT APPROPRIATE, SO THIS SCENE IS NOT FOR EVERYONE! PLEASE, IF YOU START TO FEEL SQUIRMISH, LOOK AWAY!**

"How badly do you want us?" Sirius asked me and I said

"A lot" My backside was then whipped; they like me to be a little more, _submissive_ when we play this game

"Very much, sir" I then felt a hand gently rub over my backside to soothe it

"If I wanted to rim you-?" he asked and I knew what he wanted me to say

"I'd say 'please, sir, rim me until I'm hoarse'" and Sirius growled but he also whispered something to Remus

"We want to see how your endurance is; when you moan, Remus will whip you. Stay quiet for ten minutes and don't cum, and we'll reward you" Sirius said with a smirk as I whimpered. He then bent me over the head rest a little more, and I felt him part my cheeks. He then ran his tongue over it and I bit my lip to stop the moan. Unfortunately, it wasn't silent enough and Remus whipped me, of course that just brought out a louder moan; Remus really knows how to whip someone for pleasure

I don't know why I tend to be so submissive in bed; Eragon says that it has to do with the fact that, when I was a cop, I always felt in control and, a subconscious part of me was turned on by how Remus and Sirius took so much control over me each time they took me that I kind of got addicted to it. Of course, it's not like I always bottom; there have been times when I'm in Sirius while Remus is in me; they say that they like trying different levels

So, after ten minutes, Sirius left his feast to talk

"Tsk, tsk, tsk; you could barely stay quiet for a minute. I guess that means we use the vibrators (a/n: yes, I admit it, I like using vibrators in my stories; sue me)" he said with a sigh as he went to our 'toy box', as Sirius, the pervert, calls it and pulled out three vibrators

"No, please, not _three_" I said as I started to struggle and I wasn't pretending; one was bad enough, but three was unbearable. Remus then held me in place as licked and kissed the soft spot of skin just below my ear and moved to behind my ear and that makes me stop struggling as Sirius rubs my back gently while inserting the first vibrator in. After the other two are taped to my nipples, he turns them on. I start moaning like mad as they continue kissing me and, of course, Sirius and Remus are able to put their tongues in my mouth with me moaning and Remus stroked my cock

The sadistic bastard knows how to make it as torturously good as possible with soft squeezes around the base and teasing fingers pushing against my sensitive slit. My eyes flutter shut and I start to rock my hips ever so slowly, and when I know he feels my cock pulse and know I'm on my way to a powerful orgasm, he releases my needy flesh abruptly and they quickly pull the vibrators out and make me feel cold but I feel Sirius put something near my cock

"This, Harry, is called a cock plug. Meant to make your cock look pretty and to stimulate you" Sirius says before Remus takes over as Sirius puts the plug in

"It creates a rather erotic sensation inside your urethra, which happens to be quite sensitive" So I decided to let them use it; I did have a safe word after all. I was very glad that they did it for it felt _amazing_ with a capital A. That was when I felt Remus take the vibrator out and something new and weird was put near my ass

"These, Harry, are anal beads, let's see how you like them" Remus said as he started to push one in but it hurt beyond my endurance

"WOLFSBANE! OH GOD! WOLFSBANE!" Remus then quickly pulled it out and he and Sirius simply stroked my body and tried to calm me down with soothing words and gentle caresses. Remus then tried again, but this time they were cold, signalling that they were coated with oil and it was going to be easier. When they were in and they hit my prostate, I surprised myself when I babbled something along the lines of

"Holymotherfuckinggod!" To which my sadistic lovers just chuckled at before they continued kissing me and Sirius played with the plug while Remus played with the anal beads. Soon, however, Remus finally grasped the ring at the end of the string of beads

Ever so slowly, he pulled on them. As the first bead came to the ring of muscle, my whimpers became shrieks. Had I been able to thrash about, there was no doubt in Remus' mind, Sirius' mind or mine that I would have; I was in complete and total ecstasy. I saw recognition in Sirius' eyes as the last one came out and I was given a moment to calm down. The gleam of recognition told me that Remus wasn't done with me yet. That was when he started fingering me and Sirius' hand was a blur as he moved it up and down my cock. Sirius then snapped the plug off and thick, white ropes of semen spurted unbidden from my body. I screamed and then fell limp into the strong arms of my lovers

When I came to, Remus and Sirius were stroking my body in warm water

"There are times when I think you two are trying to carry out Voldemort's order and kill me" I said hazily and they chuckled as they gave me sweet kisses

"Even if we were, you have to admit; that's the way to go" Sirius said with a chuckle and I chuckled with him

"I suppose so. But Eragon might have me bed ridden for another month after what you two did tonight" That was when Remus licked the back of my neck and then stuck his tongue in my ear. I started to harden once again

"Who says we're done with you?" And I shivered; there were times when Remus' voice could be such a seductive purr that you cum with him just talking dirty to you

"We are going to be doing one more new thing tonight" Sirius said as I straitened up as best as possible

"If you mean that we're going to do it in the tub; we've already done that" I said as I stretched, giving my lovers quite the view

"Maybe so" He said just before he licked my ear

"But you've never taken both of our cocks at once" I would have slipped if Remus hadn't caught me. That was when I was turned around to face him. He then gently entered and stopped every time I whimpered. When he was fully sheathed within me, he paused and held me as Sirius started to enter and Sirius wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair and back, just as Remus was doing, and I relaxed against him, allowing Sirius to drive his prick into my body alongside Remus'.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I chanted, because there were two cocks buried inside my ass, and it was impossible, but it drove the ache away and replaced it with something hot and needy like lust or desire and I wanted it, oh god, I wanted it so badly

"Please... fuck," I gasped, my muscles unable to comply with my mental orders to move so I could feel those cocks sliding in and out of me. That was when I noticed my face was wet and it wasn't from the water around me either. I managed to look at them and that their eyes were closed, so they didn't see the blood; even after all the preparation, Remus and Sirius just hadn't stretched and oiled me enough

When they heard me crying, they opened their eyes and saw the blood floating in the water

"Harry, we're so sorry" Sirius said as he tried to lessen the pain by stroking my neglected cock and Remus shifted his hips so he hit my prostate. I moaned while telling them to stop but they had their rhythm set; when Remus pulled out, Sirius pushed in. It was getting better so I just stopped complaining. That was when Sirius said

"Look down, Harry. Look at your cock. Don't you want to come?" And when I looked down, I saw that my cock was an angry and fierce red and I sobbed

"Please let me cum"

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to beg prettier than that" The sadistic bastard told me and I knew that _he_ was the one who had to touch it; Remus wasn't going to and I wasn't allowed

"Do you want me to touch you?" Sirius asked

"Please, yes," I whimpered, my body slack against Remus, cock throbbing so hard it was painful

"Please, touch me, Sirius... please, I love you, please, let me come"

"You're so beautiful when you beg, you know that?" He asked as he rammed and jacked me off until our screams could probably be heard over at Lestat and Louis' place

**END OF RIDICULOUSLY LONG LEMON! THIS IS PROBABLY THE LONGEST ONE I'VE EVER WRITTEN! AS A MATTER OF FACT, SEEING AS HOW ITS 1,549 WORDS, SO IT'S LIKE ROUGHLY 53 OR 54 PERCENT OF THE CHAPTER, IT IS THE LONGEST!**

When we left the tub, Remus put a small cream that would heal my poor ass down there from the bleeding

"Sorry we hurt you love; now you probably _will_ be bedridden for the next month or so" Sirius said as he helped me in bed. I can't really say for sure if my life has taken a turn for the worse or for the better, but I know they do love me and would never intentionally hurt me; even I could barely understand myself through my moaning. Who knows where this trail will lead? I don't really know how I got into this, but I don't think that I could ever want out

Before I say the end, here's the song that gave me an idea on how to end this

**Come with me, and let's go wander  
Far beyond the wild blue yonder,  
Out where stars roam free.  
Though the journeys far from breezy,  
Stick with me, I'll make it easy-  
You can depend on me.****  
Once we cross that far horizon,  
Life is bound to be surprisin'-  
But we'll take it day by day.  
Never mind the wind and weather,  
If we walk that trail together,  
Somehow we'll find our way.**

**Yeah, there's a long road before us,  
And it's a hard road, indeed.  
Bur darlin', I swear,  
I'll get us there,  
Wherever the trail may lead.**

**Yeah, there's a long road before us,  
And it's a hard road, indeed.  
Bur darlin', I vow,  
We'll get through somehow,  
Wherever the trail may lead.**

**Can't tell you when we'll be there-  
It may take all our lives.  
We're headin' for that great unknown.  
We'll soon be walkin' free there,  
But 'til that day arrives,  
At least we won't be travellin' alone...**

**And there's a long road before us,  
And it's a hard road, indeed.  
Bur darlin, don't fear,  
'Cause I'll be right here,  
To give you the strength you need...  
And through the whole ride,  
I'll be by your side,  
Wherever the trail may lead.**

And... WE'RE DONE!! WHOOT, WHOOT, WHOOT!

By the way, you all owe your salvation for this chapter to the _only_ person who reviewed the last chapter, MULAN-IFUWEREGAY


	16. Chapter 16

This is a message to jojo, who said, and I quote, 'copy cat!you stole the last part from another hp/rl/sb story :p'.

First of all, your grammar isn't great; you are supposed to put a _space_ 'cat!' and 'you'. Also, you should _capitalize_ 'you', seeing as how it's the beginning of a new sentence.

Secondly, **I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING!!**

I SPENT OVER A MONTH TRYING TO FIGURE OUT AN ENDING!! _IF_ YOU SEE ANY SIMILARITIES, IT HAPPENS TO BE WHAT IS KNOWN AS, A **COINCIDENCE!!**

Next time, think about that before you flame me. I'm part Irish, which means I'm stubborn, so, always be careful. By the way, I just _have_ to know, is your self esteem _so_ low, that you are reduced to flaming people in order to make yourself feel better? Well, let me tell you something buddy boy, I was bullied for _**six**_ consecutive years. Two of them in which I was bullied by my so called 'friends'. You think you can make me feel low with your petty flame? Let me give you a piece of advice: Try my hell

By the way, to L'uke-chan, the song is called, 'Wherever the trail may lead' and it is sung by Tim McGraw


End file.
